Oneshot Collection
by flyaway111
Summary: Group of oneshots. Will be updated randomly, but often. Whenever I get an idea. Some songfics, regular oneshots, etc. Will take requests!
1. Iggy The Perv

**Kinda short I know, but I just had this idea and I had to post it. :D And I switched this to the first chapter instead of the songfic. It's a long complicated story that I don't want to get into.**

* * *

Oneshot: Iggy, The Pervert:

Iggy POV:

The one thing I don't like about having to cook for the flock is how picky they are. While one of them wants pancakes, the other one wants waffles, and while one wants waffles, the other one wants eggs and biscuits. It's enough to drive any blind chef insane.

My day got even worse and more stressful when I passed Fang's bedroom door.

This is what I heard:

"…and now look at what you did Fang, you just made it worse."

"It's not my fault, you're the one who keeps moving around and trying to take it from me." I heard Fang's voice say.

My eyes widened as I thought about what they were talking about.

I heard shuffling, and then the creaking of the bed springs.

It was silent until I heard Max's voice speak. "No that doesn't fit there, because that," there was a slight pause, "goes there."

"Well, it fits there now."

My jaw dropped.

I heard chuckling, more shuffling, and the bed creaking again.

"Ouch, Fang! Watch it!"

"Sorry."

"Oh, look, now I'm bleeding."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am. Look!"

"It's only a little bit. Relax."  
"Move, let me get a towel." I heard the bed creak again.

"As long as you don't get it on my sheets."

I heard a thump, and an, "Ow!" from Fang.

"Now. Where were we?" I heard Max's voice ask with a laugh.

"Right -"

"Ugh!" I cried out. "It never ends!" I stormed out towards the kitchen.

* * *

What really happened:

Max POV:

I handed Fang the big file of papers we were looking through. The ones that we had stolen a while back from Itex. But of course, since he's _Fang, _he has to go and drop them all over the floor. "They were messed up enough, and now look at what you did Fang, you just made it worse."

"It's not my fault, you're the one who keeps moving around and trying to take it from me."

I walked over to where the mess was and picked up the papers, then I walked over to the bed and sat down, the bed springs creaking underneath me.

Fang stood next to me and looked down at the papers adding one in every once in a while.

"No that doesn't fit there, because that," I pointed to a few certain letters that went in a pattern with other letters on a different page, "goes there."

"Well it fits there now." He replied.

I rolled my eyes.

He chuckled, picked up more papers from the ground and sat down next to me, the bed creaking under his weight. He shoved more of the papers into my hands.

"Ouch Fang! Watch it!" I said, watching the blood come out of a fresh paper-cut.

"Sorry." He said, looking at the papers he had in his hands.

"Oh, look, now I'm bleeding."

He looked up to see the small paper-cut on my hand. "It's only a little bit. Relax."

"Move, let me get a towel." I told him, standing up and heading to his bathroom, wetting a small towel and wiping my finger off.

"As long as you don't get it on my sheets." He told me.

I hit him upside the head. "Ow!"

I laughed. "Now. Where were we?"

"Right -"

"Ugh!" I heard Iggy's voice cry out from outside the door. "It never ends!" I heard the footsteps as he stormed away in the direction of the kitchen.

I gave Fang a confused glance. "What was that about?"

He shrugged, and I thought about the conversation the two of us just had.

My eyes widened as I realized what our conversation would have sounded like to someone who wasn't there.

"Fang? Think about the conversation we just had."

He gave me a confused look, but it slowly turned to a look of understanding as he realized the same thing I did.

"Do you think he really thinks that we were…" I let my question trail off.

"This is iggy we're talking about. Of course he really thinks that."

"Should we tell him?" I asked.

"Nah. Let him keep wondering what we were doing. Served him right. He shouldn't have been eavesdropping anyway."

I shook my head, but smiled.

Iggy was such a perv.

* * *

**Hope everyone liked it! :)**


	2. Never Alone

**Hey people! I had this idea last night when I was listening to Never Alone by Lady Antebellum. I recommend listening to the song.**

_**Summary: Max is having one of her bad days. It's been a year since Fang left, and Max is alone in the house. She hears a song on the radio and realizes that even though Fang is gone, and as much as she's tried, she still loves him.**_

**Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Lady Antebellum, or any reference that might be made to Mission: Impossible.**

* * *

Max POV:

I turned my head into the arm of the couch, not really paying attention to the show blaring on the TV. I flipped to the next station aimlessly, then the next, and the next, and the next, finally giving up and turning the TV off and throwing the remote on the floor, grabbing the remote to the IPod docking station and turning it on, not really caring what was playing, just so there was at least some noise and the house wasn't completely quiet.

I was having one of "_those_ days" as Iggy has taken to calling them lately.

I dreamt about _him _last night. Those twenty years were up and we had met at the cliff with the hawks. He smiled at me, and you know what I did?

I punched him.

I squeezed my eyes shut. In truth I had no idea what I would do when I saw him again. _If _I saw him again. The dream was almost exactly the same every time I had it, but my reaction to seeing him would always be different.

It had been one year exactly since he left, and six months since the flock used the Max Ride card, with the help of my mother and Jeb, to buy our own house. Iggy took the others out for the day when I came down this morning from my room in a bad mood.

Smart boy.

I sighed and shook my head. I needed to relax, badly.

_Calm down, Max. Just don't think about him._

Which of course didn't help at all.

A song that was playing on the IPod caught my interest. Obviously one of Nudge's or Angel's. Gazzy, Iggy, or Dylan wouldn't be caught dead listening to something like this. I closed my eyes as I listened.

_May the Angels protect you_

_Trouble neglect you_

_And heaven accept you when it's time to go home_

_May you always have plenty_

_The glass never empty_

_Know in your belly_

_You're never alone_

_May your tears come from laughing_

_You find friends worth having_

_With every year passing_

_They mean more than gold_

_May you win but stay humble_

_Smile more than grumble_

_And know when you stumble_

_You're never alone_

_Never alone_

_Never alone_

_I'll be in every beat of your heart_

_When you face the unknown_

_Wherever you fly_

_This isn't goodbye_

_My love will follow you, stay with you_

_Baby you're never alone_

_I have to be honest_

_As much as I wanted_

_I'm not gonna promise that cold winds won't blow_

_So when hard times have found you_

_And your fears surround you_

_Wrap my love around you_

_You're never alone_

_Never alone_

_Never alone_

_I'll be in every beat of your heart_

_When you face the unknown_

_Wherever you fly_

_This isn't goodbye_

_My love will follow you, stay with you_

_Baby you're never alone_

_May the Angels protect you_

_Trouble neglect you_

_And heaven accept you when it's time to go home_

_And when hard times have found you_

_And your fears surround you_

_Wrap my love around you_

_You're never alone_

_Never alone_

_Never alone_

_I'll be in every beat of your heart_

_When you face the unknown_

_Wherever you fly_

_This isn't goodbye_

_My love will follow you, stay with you_

_Baby you're never alone_

_My love will follow you, stay with you_

_Baby you're never alone._

I rewound the song and played it again so I could listen to it. It was so accurate, and it could really go both ways, for me _and _Fang.

I'm never really alone. I mean, I have the flock, my mom and Ella, and as much as I hate to admit it, Jeb. I have a roof above my head, a warm bed to sleep in every night, friends and family who care about me and love me. I have an almost endless supply of food in the kitchen, I don't have to go to school, and I don't have to worry about money. Compared to a lot of people, my life is pretty awesome.

For Fang… I hope he's safe. And I hope he's happy wherever he is. I hope he knows he always has friends here, even though the jerk left… I hope he gets a chance to smile every now and then, at least, more than he did with us.

I hope he knows that even though he's not here, I'll see him again, whether it's in my dreams, or in person. I'll always be there for him, because as much as I hate to admit it, I still love him as much as I did when he was still here.

There. I said it.

I, Maximum Ride, am in love with Fang.

Of course, most of you out there probably already knew that.

What am I supposed to do? Not love him?

Talk about Mission: Impossible...

I hope he's content with his decision of leaving, even though the consequence of it was tearing my heart out. But even though he left... I can't deny my feelings for him.

I hope Fang knows he's never alone.

* * *

**Review!**

**To all those who read my other fic Maximum Ride Book 6: It will be updated soon. I hate writers block. :(**

**If I get enough reviews requesting it, I might make this into a oneshot collection filled with regular oneshots, songfics, and anything else, so review!**


End file.
